One Way to Breed
by Demonic-Kit
Summary: A one-shot between two OCs, this is a yuri and its between a ninetails and an arcanine in furry, people with animal traits and covered in fur. Rated M for a reason, do not read if you are innocent and want to stay that way.


(A/N: Something me and my girlfriend wrote, and yes I am bi.)

Lith sat in the breeding room at the pokemon center, sighing heavily with her arms crossed over her large breasts. Her master had dropped her off here for a breeding program, knowing full well that she was a lesbian. But did he ever listen to her? No. Of course not. She sighed and curled her fluffy tail around her feet as she waited.

Arista laughed as she dodged all the guards trying to capture her, a ninetails was not one you wanted to attempt to corner. Just her luck though she soon ran out hallway in the pokemon center. She turned back to the humans and growled as trainers now appeared as well to try and capture the strong wild pokemon. She quickly used a smokescreen and disappeared into the nearest room. She sighed as she leaned against the door and locked it, her tails swishing behind her. After a second she moved so her arms were cross in front of her breasts, pushing them together and making them look larger than they already were.

Lith looked up when she saw the ninetails appear in her room and she blinked slightly. "May I help you?" she asked softly, eying her, her ears back and her tail down with the strange pokemon in there. She stood, putting her hands at her side, ready to fight if this pokemon tried to cause trouble for her.

Arista looked up at her before smirking toothily. "Depends on if it will be rape or not," she said before she tackled Lith to the floor and weaved their legs together.

Lith's eyes opened wide as suddenly she found herself on her back with this ninetail's legs weaved together with hers. Her eyes narrowed and she growled slightly, trying to act like she didn't want this. "G-get off!" she growled.

"Rape it is," she said before leaning down and licking the girl's boobs. "It's rare that I find a gem like you." she breathed against the skin.

Lith gasped and moaned as she felt her furry boobs licked and she blushed as she heard what she called her. She planted her back paws into her belly and flipped her up over her head before rolling to her feet, panting softly.

Arista flipped to her feet before she touched down before she pounced on Lith again, this time pinning her on her stomach and her fingers moving down her back towards her lower lips. "That wasn't nice," she said before pushing two fingers inside of her.

Lith's eyes flew wide as she felt those fingers enter her so suddenly and abruptly. "A-ah!" she cried out, biting her lip. She was trying so hard not to enjoy this, panting softly. She was dripping wet though, her body betraying her arousal and attraction to this feral ninetails.

Arista smirked and now sure she wouldn't fight she moved until her lips were in-between the girl's legs. She gave it one lick before flipping her over and spread her legs wide. She smirked at the sight and sought out her clit with her tongue.

Lith looked back over her shoulder when she felt her move down between her legs. She then moaned softly as she felt that one, wicked lick on her. She panted softly as she was flipped her over, her legs now open in want as the ninetails moved down and licked her clit. She gasped and arched her body up in pleasure, crying out softly as she writhed underneath all of that attention.

She smirked at the reactions and flipped them so they were in a 69 before she dipped her tongue inside the fellow female, her own pussy dripping wet over her face.

Lith growled and moaned in pleasure, her pussy juices flooded from her as she started to suck and lick at the clit that was swollen in front of her.

Arista moaned back and her tails wagged happily behind her. She moved her hands up to her own breasts and pinched the nipples, making her moan louder.

Lith decided that she wanted to take control of this and moved so that she straddled her, their pussies pressing together. She blushed as she rubbed her pussy against the one beneath her.

Arista moaned and gripped Lith by the ass to keep her close like that and pulled her into a kiss, or as good of one they could do with muzzles.

Lith started to grind and hump against her, gasping and panting into the kiss, her tongue sneaking out wrap around hers. "Mmmm..." she moaned.

Arista broke the kiss and bit her shoulder until she tasted blood and ground back against her, her nails digging into her back in pleasure.

Lith winced ever so slightly as she felt her bite hard into her shoulder but soon that was replaced by pleasure. She shivered as she felt those claws in her back as she humped faster and grinded harder.

Arista gasped against her skin and closed her eyes at this. She scrapped her feet on the tile and managed to get up slightly but with the way their legs were they fell back down in a semi sitting fashion. She let go of Lith's shoulder and gripped her face in her hands before frenching her, pinning her to the ground and relishing in her.

Lith groaned loudly and kissed her back hotly, panting and moaning. She felt in heaven with this feral creature and she loved it. Their wet pussies made soft wet noises that turned her on even more. She reached down between their legs and pushed two fingers into her body, feeling around inside of the ninetails.

Arista growled slightly, she was so close already. Damn this woman, she had more endurance than this. She licked the girl's muzzle before going back to her breasts, taking turns licking and sucking on the hard, furry, tits as her hand traveled back down and two fingers slipped inside Lith.

Lith's nipples were hard as hell and she moaned loudly as they were licked and sucked/ She panted and moaned. She felt those fingers slide into her and suddenly she found herself losing it. "AH!" she cried out as she came, her juices flooding from her as her body jerked.

The ninetails smirked in satisfaction that she wasn't the first to cum before she let herself have that release with a slight moan and her slick clear cum covered the other's hand.

Lith leaned back, panting heavily as she pulled her fingers out to look at how wet her paw was. She brought it to her lips and started to lick at the sweet liquid.


End file.
